


Sacrifice

by uraneia



Series: So Denied [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feels, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Spoilers for 3x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraneia/pseuds/uraneia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek can't protect Stiles from the Alphas, but he can protect him from this.</p><p>Originally posted to Tumblr. Spoilers for 3x03, "Fireflies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

The blood is still thrumming too fast through his veins, even Stiles knows that. He can hear it, feel it. He’s working himself up to a major panic attack, and Derek’s loft is really not the place to have it. But they just found the body of the fourth sacrifice victim, and tomorrow is Heather’s funeral, and the Alpha pack is still running amok, and it’s too much. He’s going to die.

 

“Stiles.”

 

Derek’s voice breaks him out of the downward spiral his thoughts have taken, and he looks up. “Yeah, no, I’m going, I just.” He takes a deep, shuddery breath. “I’m going. As soon as I’m sure I’m not going to crash on the drive home.”

 

But Derek doesn’t actually seem in a hurry to kick him out for once. Instead, he’s got this almost… almost confessional look to him. “You don’t have to go.” He swallows, and Stiles absently watches his throat work. “It’s safer if you’re not alone.”

 

That may be true, but none of them are safe, and even Derek can barely hold off a pair of betas. If the Alpha pack comes for them here, well. Stiles doesn’t like their chances. “Yeah, maybe.” He runs a hand through his hair. It probably looks like he stuck his tongue in an electrical socket right now, since he’s been doing that all night. “God, you know, between Peter and the kanima and the Alpha pack I figured there was a good chance I was gonna die a virgin. I just didn’t think it’d be _because_ I was a virgin.”

 

Derek’s jaw clenches. “This is my fault.”

 

Which, no. Stiles might not always get along with Derek or even like the guy all that much, but—“Unless you’ve been slaughtering teenagers on the DL, I really don’t think that’s true.”

 

“Maybe not that,” Derek concedes. Something about the set of his shoulders rings warning bells in Stiles’s head, but he can’t tell if he’s reading defeat or determination. Maybe determination to accept defeat. “But the Alpha pack? They wouldn’t be here if not for me. I can’t even protect the werewolves in my pack, never mind the humans.”

 

None of this makes Stiles feel any better.

 

Then Derek surprises him.

 

“I can’t protect you from them.” Derek’s meeting his eyes now, and Stiles freezes a little at what he sees there. “I can’t protect you from them, but if you wanted.” Another twitch, and then he closes his eyes like he can’t watch Stiles’s reaction. “If you wanted, I could protect you from something else.”

 

For a minute Stiles can do nothing but stare, because did Derek just—did he just offer to…?

 

Well. It turns out he can be distracted from his freakout after all. “Uh,” he says intelligently. “Are you—because that’s sort of. Personal. You’d really be okay with that?”

 

“I offered, didn’t I?” But he’s not looking at Stiles anymore either. “I understand if you don’t want—”

 

“I don’t want to die,” Stiles breaks in. He’s not sure how he’ll work his way around without any obvious lies if Derek asks too many questions. He’s not ready for that kind of complicated discussion. “So.”

 

Finally Derek meets his gaze again. Then he nods. “I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

 

Stiles doesn’t know what he expected, but it’s not what he gets: slow, and gentle, and quiet, and Derek’s mouth on his when he comes.

 

He doesn’t expect Derek to let him stay afterward either, but he runs a hand through Stiles’s hair and tells him not to worry about it. They both know his dad’s going to be busy all night with the fourth victim anyway. Stiles is already mostly asleep when Derek gets up, walks over to the window, like he’s keeping watch.

 

Stiles sleeps like a baby.

 

In the morning they don’t talk about it, which is fine. Stiles doesn’t know what he would even say, except—

 

“Thanks,” he says with his hand on the doorknob.

 

Derek nods, but his mind’s obviously somewhere else; he doesn’t even look over. “Sure.”


End file.
